1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding structure for a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known vehicle seat is configured to be displaceable in the anteroposterior direction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,215 discloses a structure of attaching a vehicle seat. The attachment structure includes a plurality of bolt insertion holes that is aligned in the anteroposterior direction at each of four corners of the bottom of the vehicle seat, and bolt fastening portions that are provided to a chassis frame correspondingly to the four corners of the bottom of the seat. When a bolt is inserted to one of the bolt insertion holes selected from the plurality of bolt insertion holes and is fastened to a corresponding one of the bolt fastening portions, the vehicle seat can be displaced to an anteroposterior position corresponding to the selected bolt insertion hole.